Re-do
by creativemind36
Summary: Neji appeared in a white room, feeling at peace. That peace was quickly destroyed with these words "UGH. I can't believe you died! AGAIN!"
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not meant to be taken seriously.**

**I don't own Naruto**

Neji Hyuga was not upset when he died, in fact he was at peace with how he died and his actions up to his death protecting his cousin.

Sure he had regrets, who wouldn't?

But despite his regrets, he was happy to finally be free of the curse seal.

Neji felt peaceful for the first time in his life as he appeared in a completely white room. He didn't question where he was, he was sure that fate had a plan for him after death, and that plan probably involved this room. The peaceful feeling Neji had was quickly stepped on, beaten with a chair, and utterly destroyed when he heard the words that would quickly change everything he believed fate to be.

"UGH. I can't believe you died! AGAIN!"

Neji froze up. Again? So he'd died before? That couldn't be possible!

He slowly turned around to face whoever had made that impossible claim, and was even more shocked.

About 8 feet from where he was standing was a scowling woman. She had a sort of weird glow around her entire body, her hair was blond and tied back into a messy bun, and she was wearing a long white robe. Her arms were crossed, and she was sitting in what appeared to be a desk chair.

The weird glowing woman wasn't the shocking thing though, it was the hundreds of monitors behind her that were showing the war he left behind.

"….Again?" was all he could muster while he tried, and failed to process what was happening.

The woman's eyebrow twitched, and Neji had enough sense to take a step back.

"Yes, again!" She yelled at him. She suddenly stood up, and Neji was prepared to bolt if necessary. Thankfully for him, she just started to pace before continuing to speak. "I was so sure that you'd make it this time! Then Naruto screwed up, therefore Hinata jumped in front of him, therefore you had to go ahead and get yourself killed!"

She snaps her fingers and a bottle of aspirin appears. She shakes the bottle and two capsules fall out, she takes them dry and throws the bottle away.

"In my defense-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY THAT 'IN MY DEFENSE' CRAO ON ME AGAIN!" She shouts, effectively cutting Neji off.

Neji gulps, pondering how he can phrase his next question without angering this obviously crazy woman.

"Exactly how many times have I died if seeing me causing this much anger?" He asks, bracing himself for more yelling, or even for her to try and attack him.

She tenses, like she's going to yell some more, and instead slumps in her chair. "After this time, it would be 394."

Neji visibly blanches. "394?!"

"Be thankful it's not as high as Naruto's, his is 1857." She mumbles, like saying that number exhausts her.

Neji's mouth falls open in shock.

The woman sighs. "I hate my job."

Neji finally gets over his shock, and asks the question that's been on his mind since he's arrived at this crazy place. "Who are you?"

She sits up a bit straighter, trying to pull off an aura of authority. "I'm fate."

Neji snorts. "You can't be serious."

"Fate" glares at him. "I'm being serious! It's my job to make sure everyone stays on their destined path that's been laid out for them. Unfortunately for me, people constantly go off their path, and I have to set them back on it. Either by giving them another chance at life, or giving them a helpful push in the right direction while they're still among the living." She explains dully.

"Impossible."

Fate growls at him, then throws her hands up in exasperation. " Why do I even bother? Each time you show up, you ask the same questions, have the same reactions, over and over again! It's getting annoying pretty boy!"

"Don't call me-"

Fate continues ranting, ignoring Neji as he tries to defend himself. "You know what I should do, send you back with all your memories! It'd be so much easier then tweeking your memories, personality, and skill level each time I send you back!"

"Send me back?" He squeaks.

"It would prevent you from making the same mistakes twice, and you may actually fulfill your destiny this time around! Yeah, that's what I should do! Send Neji Hyuga back with all his memories!"

As soon as Fate said those words, Neji Hyuga was sent back, and re-born for the 395th time.

"Oh shit."

Unfortunately, Fate was acting in anger, and annoyance. So she didn't mean to send him back yet.

" I am so dreading the paper work that's going to happen because of this major mess up…." Fate grumbled to herself as she turned back to her monitors, and watched as Neji Hyuga was re-born.

Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi…sorry this took awhile to update. I got tonsillitis, and writers block. **

**WARNING: Neji may be a bit OOC**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Also, these lovely guys: (O_O) are page breaks. I have a really old Microsoft works word processor and for the life of me I cannot figure out how to use page breaks.**

Neji realized a few things as he was sent back:

Being sent back to re-do his life was enough for him to believe he was talking to Fate, and he had managed to make her angry with him.

The concept of a re-do was horrifying, considering what his life was like in his technically 394th run through.

Going through the process of actually being re-born, was not something anyone should go through unless they actually had the mind of a newborn.

Number 3 was really important though, because Neji was going through that horror right now.

Neji said some very, not Neji like things on his way back into the world of the living. His exact words upon being re-born were:

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL?! WHHHHHYYYYY?!"

Not even Neji could be stoic during that process.

Fortunately, the medic nin, and Neji's mother did not hear what he was saying.

Unfortunately, they heard horrified screeching that should not be coming from a recently born baby.

The medic washed off the baby, and wrapped him up. He was whimpering now, and seemed to just be softly crying as the medic got him ready to be held by his mother.

"It's a boy!" She said, trying to sound cheerful. She slowly handed over the baby to his mother, with a wary expression on her face. The way the baby was acting was concerning, and abnormal.

"Hizashi will be so pleased!" Neji's mother said as she held her baby for the first time. "He looks just like his father…."

Suddenly she froze up as she got a really good luck at her new son. A look of concern quickly fell on her face. "I-I think something's wrong with him!"

The medic rushed to her side, and looked at the baby. Her mouth fell open in shock when she got a good look at him.

"I…..I think he went into shock!"

Neji's left eye twitched in response.

(O_O)

Meanwhile, Fate was getting chewed out by some greater mystical force then herself.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?!" Said greater mystical force boomed from above. Like all other greater mystical forces, it was above Fate, and invisible.

"I-" Fate sputtered trying to give some answer to that question that wouldn't get her put on probation. AGAIN.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO DEFEND WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"I wasn't! I was-"

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW FATE!" Fate's hair blew back at the sheer force of the voice. "YOU'VE MESSED UP FAR TOO MANY TIMES!"

Fate paled. This was not going to end well for her.

The voiced boomed on, completely oblivious to the shaking Fate below them.

"FIRST THAT POOR GIRL WHO GOT REINCARNATED INTO THAT WORLD, NOW THIS!"

"Hey!" Fate shouted suddenly get some Gryffindor courage. "The girl was an accident, she slipped past the system! That was not MY fault!" She stated firmly. Fate would not be blamed for THAT incident.

Poor girl indeed.

Fate felt proud for defending herself against that accusation, but her "victory" was short lived, and she suddenly felt a very angry presence from above. Fate looked up slowly, and what she saw made her blanch, and turn a very green colour.

The ceiling had turned completely dark, and it looked like a thunder storm was brewing.

'NOT GOOD!' Fate thought to herself, suddenly feeling quite faint.

"THAT'S IT!" The voice _shrieked. _

Fate shuddered.

"YOU'RE GOING BACK WITH HIM!"

Fate's gasp of shock was cut off as she suddenly disappeared.

"OH SHIT."

An even louder voice boomed from above louder voice #1.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO?!" **

(O_O)

Neji was lying in a hospital basinet when he felt another presence with him.

"_Oh crap."_

Neji froze up, that….that voice had come from inside his head!

"_Yeah, my voice did come from your head. It looks like we're stuck together, Neji." _The voice sighed.

Realization dawned on Neji and he did something he would never do in a million years if he had control over his body.

He cried.

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Creativemind36**


End file.
